


【MW/SV】训狗指南

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 有一天旺财做了一个梦，旺财把这个梦告诉了毛团，正好坐在毛团身边的本小工只好码字。【食物链底端TvT】





	【MW/SV】训狗指南

那个人走进视野的时候，Mark Webber觉得自己仿佛经历了几个世纪。  
今天原本的计划从营地A迁移到营地B，没有险坡，只需要沿着一条冰川湖穿过树林。一开始一切都很顺利，但当他们到达目的地的时候，发现少了一个人。  
“我不是让你照顾好他的吗？”Mark失控地揪住Jenson Button的领口，由于要背负全队的重器械，Mark无法分心照顾自己的恋人，Jenson温柔心细，这本应该是可以放心的组合。  
“对不起，Mark……”Jenson脸上掩盖不了懊悔与惊慌失措，他记得Sebastian因为被湖川景色吸引，时不时停下来拍摄，自己还曾提醒过他跟上队伍。  
“他也受过专业训练，身上也有食物、水和指南针，”有人站在旁边抄着手，“你对他保护过度了。”  
“现在是五点四十，还有十分钟不到就落日了，”Mark看着自己的手表，“你不介意的话我可以给你准备充足，然后把你丢进山里。”  
男子不再作声，但眼里还能看出他的不服气。  
“我……我去找他！”Jenson显然在为弄丢队友自责，他抄起自己的背包背上，就要向门口走去。  
“你也冷静一点，你还想我们再去找失踪的你吗？”David拉住他，“我们得有计划的组织这场救援。”  
“我不觉得Seb会蠢到出了事还不放信号弹，”另一个朋友已经为自己倒上了一杯酒，坐在吧台的高脚凳上，“不过走失这种事情本身就挺愚蠢的。”  
众人七嘴八舌让Mark心烦意乱，他数出一些干粮和一台卫星电话放进行囊里，晃了晃自己的水壶，就在大家开始计划的时候，营地的门开了。

 

“呼！可算在日落前赶上了！”来人摘掉护目镜，露出了蓝色的眼睛，虽然还未除掉面罩，但也能想象得到下面一定是咧着嘴笑，露出兔子一样的小门齿。  
“你去哪里了？我们都很担心你！”Jenson赶紧把人拉进屋里，关上门隔绝了门外呼啸的冷风，开始替来人除掉身上沾满雪花的设备。  
“你们太辜负美景了，”Sebastian丝毫没有注意到燃烧着温暖壁炉的营地大厅内的气氛，自顾自地说道，“太阳点燃了山顶的云，晚霞把湖面都染成了金色，真的太美了！”他将脸转向Mark，“嘿，我还在湖边捡了给你……”  
“这就是你失去联络擅自脱离队伍的原因？”  
Mark愤怒的打断了他，“你还是那样想完全不顾及别人的感受，因为你知道总有人会替你兜着，你就可以毫无责任，想做什么就做什么！”  
“不，我……”Sebastian的笑容凝在脸上，他试图辩解，但Mark没有给他机会。  
“不是吗？我原本以为你这几年有些长进，结果你还是那个长不大的，任性妄为的，霸道……”  
Mark越说越气，Sebastian的脸也渐渐失去了笑容，听到后面他眼里已经含着泪花，在Mark还在搜索词汇的时候，将手里握着的东西砸向Mark，丢下一句“Fuck you”，扭头离开了大厅。

 

“嘿，兄弟，虽然他是应该被说教，但是我想你恐怕有些过了。”David拍拍Mark的肩膀，澳洲男人的火气正为Sebastian转身前的表情慢慢地降温。  
营地随着夜晚逐渐深入而渐渐熄了灯，当最后一盏灯光熄灭，Sebastian房间的门被打开了。  
Mark摸进Sebastian的房间，漆黑的房间连月光都没有照进来，床上的被褥蜷成一团，Mark也躺上床，从背后抱住那一团，鼻尖抵着Sebastian的耳后，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“你的大狗狗犯错了，很内疚，”男人的声音如果被他那群朋友听到，一定会觉得毛骨悚然，这是只属于情侣之间的撒娇，“大狗狗想要treat……”  
那团蓬松的卷毛没有反应，，就像睡着了一般。  
“Okay，that didn't work.”Mark知道他的恋人在装睡，但他好像自言自语一般说着，“Should we try harder?”他摸摸索索地将手伸进被子里，“Let’s try harder.”他说着，握住Sebastian的手，然后挤进对方的棉被，吻着男孩的后颈。  
他听到了一声清晰的抽泣声，紧接着，抚摸上男孩脸庞的手摸到了一手潮湿。  
Mark点亮床头的灯，将男孩翻了过来，Sebastian已经哭得满脸泪水，鼻头红红的，有些哽咽。  
“You still think I am that same person...I tried to change.”他说道，因为哽咽而断断续续，“But you still think I am that stupid kid who always fucks things up.”  
“我错了，sweetheart，”Mark抱住男孩的脑袋，在他的额头亲了一口，“我当时急得快疯了，我真的很担心你而有些口不择言，天知道我并不是真这么想的，我爱你。”

是的，Mark心想，他他妈的爱死对方了，不然他们2010年也不会搞在一起，就算过了这么多年，哪怕Sebastian没变，他依旧爱这个家伙。  
重点是，Sebastian真的变了。  
“原谅你的大狗吗？”Mark捧起Sebastian的脸，吻了吻他的脸颊。  
已经收住了眼泪的Sebastian乖乖的点点头。  
Mark俯下身，就像一床棉被一样盖住Sebastian的身体，趴在男孩的身上。  
“Give me a kiss?”  
Sebastian摇摇头，刚想笑着出声提醒对方明天还有活动。  
“No?”却见Mark无奈的笑了笑，“Okay.Guss we need to work harder on that.”  
Sebastian没有忍住，被Mark的话逗笑了，他的笑声刚要脱口，就被男人用一个吻堵在了口中。

 

=============

Martian世界第一，银河系第一！宇宙第一！！！


End file.
